danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Machi Satu
}} Machi Satu, the Super High School Level Roboticist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Machi started off as a rather rude yet intelligent individual at her old academy. For her, everything seemed ordinary and boring. She doubted that anything would change, but one time the school’s robotics club was behind on a project that they were supposed to present for a contest. Because she was the eighth smartest in her class and someone happened to have a means of blackmailing her, she was forced to help. She did surprisingly well for someone who needed to read instructions and get explanations from the others. So well in fact that she was forced to join their group. But she started to get a knack for it and it turned into a hobby of her own. She bode her time and made her own secret project. At when she was ready, she used her new “project” to destroy the evidence and get everyone in the robotics club expelled except for three people who were not involved in blackmailing her. She subsequently started doing her own research on basic designs as well as competitions in which she could participate. Over time her designs became more innovative and popular until actual robotics companies started buying rights to certain designs from her. It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when she was identified by Hope’s Peak Academy as the School Level Roboticist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development There isn’t too much to say about Machi. Basically, the creator wanted a character who could be incredibly useful in solving finding clues and dealing with hardware, but also incredibly dangerous if she wanted to be. And so, her talent was made. Her talent and personality have basically been the same after that. Appearance Machi has an average build with a slightly larger than weight because of her figure. She is white skinned with Green eyes and a longer chestnut brown hair which is kept well and neatly combed but unbraided and going all the way down to the base of her neck. Machi’s uniform is a fairly black buttoned sunny yellow blazer jacket with standard long sleeves, black buttons, and a black trims. Her old high school insignia on the back of the uniform. Her uniform also has two side pockets as well as two front protector pockets. She tends to keep this buttoned up and it cannot be seen underneath but she has a plain white t-shirt. Her skirt is pleated yellow with just a single black going around the bottom of it. Her shoes are jet black, and her socks are dark grey but are hidden by her shoes. Finally, she wears black gloves and safety glasses with honey yellow rims whenever she is handling dangerous machinery. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, sunny yellow gloves and sunny yellow rimmed snow goggles. Personality Satu is one of the most straightforward and antagonistic of the group. While she is more than willing to keep her own secrets she is more than willing to make state her opinions and actions as they are when she is willing to share them. Usually these opinions are negative about somebody’s stupidity or actions. Additionally she rarely regrets her own actions. Combined with the fact that she is not generally an optimist and states things the way they are, she is often very hard to approach. For those who are willing to put up with her she can try to be nice and genuinely appreciates such attempts. In spite of the way she can behave, she rarely harbors any ill intent towards anyone and it is usually reserved when when someone has wronged her severely. Furthermore she usually has a set of standards or a limit to how badly she treats someone before she shows regret. And when she does it is a severe regret. This limit varies from person to person but people she considers to be friends are treated noticeably the best. She is the most loyal to her friends as well and will stand up for them without a second thought. She also has a no-nonsense attitude often driven by results. This is especially true when she is using her talent or something related to her talent. She is probably the least teasing of all of her classmates though she usually doesn’t mind when others are less serious so long as they don’t interfere with her life, her friend’s lives, or mess anything up. Abilities Super High School Level Roboticist Satu has been heavily mechanically inclined ever since she learned about how robotics worked. Over the course of her career she has developed several robotics blueprints including ones that have been bought by robotics companies. Additionally she knows how to build all types of robots and knows a lot about technology and related skills such as limited coding as well. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Engineering-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Roboticist